The Witch and the White Knight
by Nukoko
Summary: He fought and soldiered on. He's gone through hundreds and thousands of repetitions and yet no matter what he did, he never reached a satisfactory ending. However during the journey that seemed endless, a change was made. This time he'll once again face the same challenge but now the white knight had the witch by his side. [Shirogane T., Kouzuki Y.]
1. Chapter 1

Greetings Muvluv fanfic readers. This is simply a short on a certain idea that had been gnawing on my head that had been preventing me from writing my other stories. It's been an idea that just won't leave so I had to write it out.

I've been following the writers for Muvluv so I think this may be rather unique in terms of premise.

Ah please note that I haven't played Muvluv in ages so there may be inaccuracies... hopefully none exist in this short

Hope you enjoy reading this!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Muvluv or its characters**

 **==[The Witch and the White Knight]==**

Shirogane Takeru slowly opened his eyes to see the familiar remains of what used to be his room. He could feel no hint of sluggishness or sleepiness in his body, unlike the other times he's woken up in such a manner.

'… _It seemed to have worked well enough.'_

He listed off a few select events in his mind to check his memory.

 _The memories he had of his comrades and friends._

 _The memories related to Alternative IV, Sumika, Kasumi and Yuuko._

 _The training he's taken for god knows how many times already._

 _All the skills he's learned, the knowledge he's gained._

 _All the battles he's fought and will have to fight again._

 _The countless moments of love, of hope, of passion, of agony and of despair._

He couldn't remember all of them perfectly but he was able to recall them well enough.

' _Looks like I've got a good handle on them… my time in the Imperial Guard under Ikaruga seems to be still pretty sketchy but at least I can recall it to some extent…'_

He shook his head to stop himself from reminiscing and got up. Mulling over the past lead to stagnation, a lesson he learned the hard way. He took a cursory glance of his room and took what he could use.

He then found himself a broken mirror to check his appearance.

What looked back at him wasn't the naïve teenage high school boy that he once was. What looked back was soldier forged in the flames of war against monsters, someone who had trained and fought for what amounted to an eternity.

He could only wish that was exaggeration.

' _Looks like small changes in my appearance was retained too… I guess I'll keep the hair for now…'_

His hair had grown long, a relic of his time in the Imperial Guard in a loop that had occurred a long time ago. He had reverted to his original hairstyle at some point but there was a need for him to grow out his hair once again for the sake of an experiment.

He spent a few moments to fix his bed head with his hands before getting his bag and leaving the house. The game guy inside wasn't really all too useful to him now but it made for a fun distraction every now and then.

He moved casually and took in the scenery. Within sight was the tattered remains of his town. The place was as eerily quiet as he remembered, reminding him that it was completely devoid of life. There was probably going to be a time when he could go back home and see it in pristine and untouched once again but that was a far off dream.

The broken down TSF lodged in his house served to remind him of the type of world he chose to stay in. He considered visiting the Sakura tree but thought against it.

The people who were honored there were alive once again and he intended to keep it that way so it would have no meaning.

He spent a moment of silence, reminding himself of what he fought for.

' _Time for another round…'_

 **==[The Witch and the White Knight]==**

Building up his resolve he moved on and proceeded to Yokohama Base. It had taken the place of his school in the original world and had been occupied by the UN 11th Pacific Army. It could also be considered his current home.

' _Well… hopefully everything worked out. If it did then I won't need to greet these guys anymore.'_

He approached the gate and hoped that he wouldn't have to go through the usual conversation he had with the two. If they asked for identification then it would mean the experiment had failed and he would have to start from scratch again.

' _Come on, tell me what I want to hear.'_

"Hey there, any chance the witch informed you of my arrival?"

He greeted the guards with a wry smile as he spoke the phrase that should clue them in to who he was.

The two guards glanced at him and seemed to be on high alert. One of them took out his radio and contacted the witch in question while the other kept observing him.

"… Yes. The witch has informed us that… her knight will be arriving soon."

The guard spat out sarcastically after apparently confirming his identity and then gave him a smile. They both seem to relax after the confirmation.

They then suddenly switched gears as they were escorting him to the Vice Commander's office.

"So kid… are you some kind of secret lover for our Vice Commander or something? She had this pretty smile on her face when she gave us those orders…"

"Yeah kid, believe me, you rarely see the Vice Commander smile like that!"

The guards had talked to him as if the earlier suspicion and hostility had never existed. The two were playfully teasing him like an old friend.

' _It worked. Thank god I don't have to start over. These two are a bit too friendly with me though, Yuuko must've given them some specific info about me. I'll have to ask her later about that.'_

"Ah no…. we're pretty close but not to that extent."

"Hah! Can't fool me kid, I know how to call it when I see it!"

"Come on kid, tell us how you did it! The Vice Commander is as icy as anyone can get"

The three of them casually conversed, mostly about his apparent intimate relationship with the vice commander. He had no real need to be escorted since he knew the base better than anyone else but he needed to respect that the guards were just doing their jobs.

They eventually reached the lower floors and the guards reverted almost immediately to the disciplined soldiers they were. They approached a hallway with three doors and stopped at the center one.

He gave the two a nod and a word of gratitude before entering. Though usually the guards would escort him inside, it seemed they were also instructed to simply leave him outside of the lab.

He entered the room, unable to contain his smile as he saw the person he liked to consider his 'partner in crime'. Though that phrasing was more Yuuko than him.

"Ahhh my dear knight, you have finally arrived!"

He saw the all too familiar sight of Yuuko, sitting comfortable in her chair.

Unlike other times however, she was neither guarded nor suspicious. She didn't bother hiding a gun in her coat ready to shoot him. She didn't look at him like he was some kind of spy or assassin out to get her.

No, this time she had a wide grin plastered on her face, like a villain that was pleased that their convoluted master plan had worked.

Oddly enough, that was a pretty accurate description.

The greeting she just gave him was somehow both monotone and overly dramatic. How that was possible he could only attribute to his Yuuko's genius.

"You know, do you ever bother cleaning this place? I know you like it this way but it's just plain messy"

"My dear knight, you've traveled far and fought countless battles… however I fear that your effort isn't enough to save this world…"

Yuuko stood up and approached him, completely ignoring his snipe at her inability to keep her lab clean and orderly. He could only smile and stifle a laugh as he tried to remain serious in the face of Yuuko's one woman performance.

"Sir Knight, take my hand and give me your soul! With my genius and your strength, we will rule the world!"

She finished with a melodramatic rendition of what was a classic offer made by the final boss to the hero. She extended her hand wildly, waiting for him to respond.

At that point he couldn't even contain the laugh anymore and took her hand.

"You know, I thought we were supposed to be freeing the world from the BETA instead of conquering it"

"You and I both know the idiots up top wouldn't know how even if we gave them a five hundred page detailed instruction manual. The second we take out the BETA from the equation, they'll start acting like ravenous vultures trying to pick of the remains of what resources we have left in this world."

Yuuko momentarily tightened her grip on his hand, as if to confirm he really was there with her. She breathed an audible sigh of relief while shaking her head before going back to her chair. She made herself comfortable before raising up her head and giving him a serious look.

At that moment he knew that the period of messing around was over so he responded with one of his own.

"So… how did things go for you? Was it successful?"

She asked with a concerned look thrown at him.

"I remember most of the important things. Not everything but I'm sure those will pop up when I need it. What about you side?"

"Unfortunately, my memory retention didn't nearly go as well. I can't give out concrete details of specific incidents that had transpired in former loops but can give a general overview. Was this the same for you?"

"It was actually worse. I barely remembered specific incidents until something made me recall it. From experience though, it gets clearer the more times you go through a particular event."

"I'd rather not allow it to get to that point. Come on, grab a chair and let's start this discussion."

He proceeded to do just that, careful not to step on some important files as he walked towards Yuuko's table.

' _I'll just deal with those later'_

"Let's review our current situation."

Yuuko rested her chin on her hands while Takeru slouched in his seat. To both of them it was the starting point, a new beginning, so they had to make a significant amount of preparations.

Molding the future to their standards wasn't easy. The thousands of times Takeru had taken to do so was proof of that.

"We've both started a new loop after prematurely ending the last one. Combined with Kagami and Yashiro's aid, we were able to retain our memories of former instances we've gone through in this world. This at least confirms our suspicion about the hidden rules governing our status as causality conductors."

Takeru nodded in confirmation. That was one of the most significant changes they've been able to make. One they saw absolutely necessary to achieve in order to have a chance at ending the war with the BETA properly.

He was truly and utterly relieved despite not showing it. He's gone through hell and beyond alone, having to start over his progress each and every time he failed. Despite the amount of effort he put in, the satisfactory ending was never reached.

This time however things were different. This time he wasn't alone.

 **Kouzuki Yuuko had become a causality conductor just like him.**

He didn't approve of it at first. The fact that the Kouzuki Yuuko from his original world, a laid back teacher with a penchant for mischief and abuse of authority but was still very much a normal human being, would be subjected to the same experiences as him made him furious.

He tried to convince her with everything he could, tried to steer the events towards her release from her status as a causality conductor, but in the end Kouzuki Yuuko had made the same decision he had in the past.

She decided to stay and try to save this near hopeless world.

He could think of a lot of reasons why she had decided to do so. Maybe it was because she knew her genius intellect could be put to use, or rather, her genius intellect was the only thing that could really save this dying world.

Maybe she couldn't bear to give up and run away when she knew her other self had sacrificed so much for this world.

He never really asked. All he knew was that he had to do everything in his power to preserve his teacher's sanity. To make sure nothing can ever harm her physically, mentally or emotionally.

"I'm fine, Takeru"

She spoke and smiled gently as she leaned in and pinched his cheeks, breaking him out of his musings. Even now he wasn't entirely used to being called by his first name when Yuuko was concerned but it became normal for her to do so when she became a Causality Conductor.

Probably one of the greatest change in their relationship was that it was pretty much built on trust and loyalty. It served as a stark contrast to their former relationship dynamic.

Yuuko withdrew her hand after seeing Takeru nod and continued.

"Through Kagami and Yashiro, I had become a Causality conductor like yourself. However I've been subjected to the same experiences as you, namely my inability to recall other loops and instances I've had in this world…"

The meeting the two of them had when Yuuko first became a causality conductor was an odd one for him. He'd known the BETA world's version of Yuuko far too well to not notice the changes she underwent.

They had to deal with a lot of troubles to even get a coherent grasp of what had transpired. For one, **Yuuko** **had to deal with memories of her BETA version's self,** wreaking havoc in her mind. Another was the fact that when they looped, Yuuko would have no recollection of what had happened in the former loop, making Takeru's efforts to help her adjust to her condition invalid.

It took several loops before they could get a proper handle on things and several more in order to remedy it and take advantage of it.

Everything they'd worked for had led to where they were now.

"Now that we've been able to have a functioning method in carrying over our memories like this, we can immediately start making preparations. I need you to re-start the Valerg-ON initiative with Yashiro. I'll be working on Kagami and the base's situation, I already have everything prepared including your identification files and clearance so we have no time to waste. "

She handed him several files. He briefly glanced at the contents but had no real need to review them.

After all, they were his research.

"How are we going to approach the situation this time? Will you introduce me as a superior officer or have me go through the cadet route?"

"The former. I can't have you wasting time with your harem, I need you to focus on bringing the TSF to the level of progressed we've reached before. The faster you do so, the faster we can get proceed with Alternative IV."

He would have face faulted if not for the fact that he's both used to Yuuko's teasing and his training in discipline as a soldier.

"Understood. I'm assuming you already have Yashiro working on the framework of the new OS so I'll just get settled in and started."

"Hmph… you used to be more fun Takeru."

"Unfortunately, you're gonna need some new material if you want me to react like in the original world."

Silence followed when he brought up the original world. That particular topic was rather loaded since one of the most common arguments they had involved it.

"I certainly do miss dressing up Marimo-chan. This world's Marimo is a bit too difficult in comparsion."

"There's a world of a difference so I doubt you could pull that off."

They both opted to simply avoid the topic. They knew each was as stubborn as the other and neither of them were the type to simply change their belief so it was best to avoid a clash.

Takeru stood up and put the files in his bag.

"We'll start tomorrow so get yourself ready."

He nodded and made his way to the door.

"Takeru…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have dinner later with Yashiro. It's been a while since we've had a peaceful one"

"Got it… see you later"

They smiled at each other before separating.

They've both experienced failure after failure and knew they would face more in the future.

This time though, things were going to change.

The BETA wouldn't know what's coming to them.

 **==[The Witch and the White Knight]==**

Author's corner:

So what did you think of it? Like I said, it seemed pretty unique though other writers might have touched on the idea before and I just failed to notice.

I've always had that question floating in my mind... "What would happen if Yuuko was a causality conductor along with Shirogane?"

Oh if anyone's curious, this version of Shirogane has gone through all possible versions of Muvluv including TDA so he's on the mature side of things. Shirogane retains his TDA appearance in this fic while Yuuko wears her usual uniform. I wanted her to wear something similar to her look in Extra but it felt off to do so in a military base.

Oh well, that's pretty much it. Hope you had a good time reading.

Finally... I've finally gotten this out of my head! I can go back to my main stories now...

Read if you have the time~ Thank you in advance!


	2. Chapter 2

Well hey there again. Though usually I should have update one of my main stories, for now one of the the things that have been bothering my head was the whole "Yuuko as a Causality Conductor Theory" and had been occupied with it during the 3 hour commutes to school. For like a few weeks now.

So yeah, this is kinda the chapter that shows how that works. It's a good amount of exposition but doesn't really reveal the events itself(those are reserved for future chapters), just the theory that it operates in. Our very own Yuuko sensei will explain it in detail.

Also to distinguish Loops and alternate realities, I'll just use the Greek Alphabet accompanied with number designations.

 _Alpha - Extra World  
Beta - Unlimited Worlds  
Gamma - Alternative World  
Delta - Worlds outside of the original three like TDA  
Epsilon - Yuuko's conversion to Causality Conductor  
Zeta - Current Loop everyone's in_

Anyway, first thing is that I need you all to understand one thing... It has been an astronomically long time since I've last played Muv-Luv that I honestly find it hard to remember some specific details so you'll have to bear with me if i make mistakes.

I'm certainly open to any correction you may give and would gladly welcome them.

 **DISCLAIMER: Well this isn't entirely necessary but I do it out of habit. Don't own the game, shed many tears on it and have written stories about it, but don't own it at all.**

 **Oh yeah, answers to the reviews are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **==== The Witch and the White Knight ====**

 **== Loop Theta00 ==**

She sat inside the designated room quietly as she waited.

In her hands was a sketchpad, one that's already been used up. The pages were filled with random drawings, ones made by different people. In some pages were cute animals, dresses, and random objects, in others were illustrations of machines not unlike TSFs and weapons, while some had strange equations scrawled on the side.

Most of them were crude, seeing as none of the ones that contributed to it were particularly gifted with artistic talent but she held it dear nonetheless. She would even consider it her only treasure.

The last page of the sketchpad in particular was her favorite. It wasn't actually an illustration but a photo attached to the page.

In it was four people including her, and depicted what she considered her 'family'.

In the left was a woman with violet hair with a small and conservative smile. She wore a white lab coat, something that she was rarely ever seen without outside her private quarters. She was the Vice Commander of the base as well as one of the brightest minds in the world, Kouzuki Yuuko.

In the right was a girl with long red hair tied in a yellow ribbon whose smile was probably the brightest. The red haired girl was wearing a special Eishi armored suit and was holding her in tight embrace as she leaned on the professor. She was the 00-unit, Kagami Sumika.

In the middle of all three of them was a man with brown hair. He had a genuinely happy face and seemed to be trying to hold all three of them in his embrace, forcing his face in between the professor and Sumika, while resting his chin atop her own head. He was a soldier of the UN and the best pilot in existence, Shirogane Takeru.

It was a picture, the only picture, of the four of them together. It was made as an experiment of sorts, something that they used to test out if objects could be carried over by existences deemed as Causality conductors.

The experiment itself was only marginally successful. Only small objects could be held and it required an extreme amount of preparation to do so. The amount of effort they had put in made even the simplest "Transdimensional", as they had decided to call it, object extremely precious.

She cherished the picture and the sketchbook however so the professor would always hold onto it and give it to her in succeeding loops. Despite the failure of the experiment, they were still able to utilize the objects as effective triggers for both her and Sumika.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

She was broken out of her reverie when she heard the knocking sound. She was already aware of who it was so she quickly stood up and opened the door.

And as she expected, she was greeted by the sight of one Shirogane Takeru.

Her black rabbit ears twitched.

She then suddenly broke into a run and pretend to bump into him. Spending approximately 5 seconds buried in Shirogane's chest, she then proceeded to lift her head and stare at him in the eye while voicing out…

"Agaaaaaahh"

… In a complete monotone.

There was silence between the two of them as they both stared at each other but soon after Shirogane was unable to hold back and let out a small laugh. He then proceeded to hug her and pat her head.

She of course returned the gesture and held onto him tightly. In her point of view, it was a reunion with a person she loved but hasn't seen in a long time.

"It's great you to see you too Kasumi…"

Though most would find what had happened a few moments ago completely strange, it was in fact a ritual between the two of them. It was agreed upon that she would do it to show she truly remembered Shirogane despite the new loop.

"XM3 development…?"

"Yes. Yuuko wants us to make sure to get it done fast. She'll need her bargaining chips early if we want to make the schedule. How much preparations have been made?"

She considered it for a moment. She and the professor had spent a significant amount of time to prepare the groundwork for the XM3's creation as well as improvement.

"Training Simulators have already been adjusted for recording necessary data. TSF data of various models currently in wide use has been acquired and will be used to immediately adapt the system if necessary. Programming algorithms have been decided, improved and written. All systems are waiting for input."

"Huh, looks like you and Yuuko really made sure to prepare it. Guess it's better if I get to it fast. Thanks Kasumi. Though I guess a bit of rest should come first."

With another pat to her head, Shirogane let her go and stood up. She observed him as he placed his personal items and sat down on the bed. She followed and sat down on his lap.

They spent a good amount of time remaining in that position, not a single word being spoken.

It was a bout of content silence, one they shared often.

"Think we can make a bit more progress this time Kasumi?"

"Yes"

The answer she gave Shirogane's sudden question was short and decisive.

"Hmm, yeah… thought it looks like I'm still feeling the effects… let me sleep for a bit. Wake me up later okay?"

She nodded once as she got of his lap. She stayed to make sure he actually rested before getting to accomplishing _her other assigned mission._

A mission of great importance.

She quickly took out a camera from under her skirt and took several pictures of Shirogane. The portable digital camera in her hands was actually a luxury not available in the world they live in, however it was something Yuuko made using a broken down TSF's scanning hardware and was remade into an everyday object that was common in the other world.

It was essentially, a very high end version of a portable digital camera. The resolution in the pictures were nothing short of outstanding.

She checked the quality of the pictures and took some more before finally being satisfied.

Upon covering several different angles and checking that the quality of the pictures were up to standard, she quietly ran off to the professor's lab.

She had a report and some preparations to make.

 **==== The Witch and the White Knight ====**

She dropped her files down on the table and leaned back on her chair. Shirogane's arrival, the one moment she had been waiting for, had finally occurred so significant progress could now be made.

She looked at the time and counted down the seconds.

"it's about time... Yashiro, come in"

She called for the name of white haired girl with black bunny ears. She had personally seen to making sure those ears were always in perfect condition.

The door of the lab opened to reveal Yashiro Kasumi, who was holding a bunch of files in her arms. She gestured her to bring them in and she dropped all of them in her table, making an audible thud.

 _'Valerg-ON initiative:Operating System Development Procedure'_

 _'Valkyrie Project: Hive Operation Optimization'_

 _'Advance Data-Link Applications: Role Placement'_

They were all files pertaining to the improvement and optimization of the Tactical Surface Fighters or TSF's that were used as the main weapon against the BETA threat. Most of the research involving them were spearheaded by Shirogane Takeru, someone who was essentially the most knowledgeable existence with regards to TSF development and anti-BETA tactics.

"Did you get it? The one I asked for?"

With a serious look, Yashiro had given her a slow nod. The bunny girl then took out the portable camera and handed it over.

The smirk on her face couldn't have possibly been more menacing as she viewed the pictures.

"Ohhh~ the things I will be able to do with these..."

She shook her head to focus, reminding herself that work had to come first.

"Yashiro, prepare the simulators. I'm sure Takeru will be immediately going to start after his nap. You know the proper way to wake him up correct?"

The bunny girl nodded, her face slightly tinged in red.

"Good! Now get to your duties and make sure to give our sleeping prince a proper wake. Don't forget to take pictures"

With a decisive nod, the bunny girl took off at an astounding speed. She could only chuckle at the sight.

The happy mischievous look she had on didn't last though. Soon it was replaced with a downcast expression.

"We've made progress. It's small but it's progress..."

She leaned back further and closed her eyes.

"How many loops has it been since then? Honestly, exactly how did that idiot keep sane through all of this?"

She looked back on it, that time when she turned into a Causality Conductor, the time when she first saw the world and its differences, the first time she had witnessed a BETA, the struggle with the memories of her local counterpart.

She let herself reminisce, something she did to rest, and something she did to remind herself of who she was and what she was in this world for.

 **==== The Witch and the White Knight ====**

 **== Past Loop: Epsilon10 ==**

"Alright, all of you listen properly so I can properly explain what our current situation is and how we've reached it. As it stands, this is simply a theory so it is subject to change."

Yuuko brought took out the chalk and began writing on the board. Seated around was Takeru, Sumika, and Kasumi. They were inside the lab and had finally gotten time to sort out the mess that was Yuuko's newly found status as a Causality Conductor.

"Now, allow to first explain everything in detail. Only afterwards should you ask questions."

 **A Causality Conductor.**

She wrote in the board.

"It was a part of the theory I had once presented. An integral part of research as well as means for myself to complete Alternative IV. A Causality conductor could simply be defined as a bridge that exchanged data from different two different worlds"

Such a definition would be oversimplified of course and by no means show the full implications of such an entity. After all, two different worlds or existences should not in any capacity even be capable of interacting.

"If one where to take two worlds into account, World A and World B respectively, and put them in a Venn diagram. They would exist as mutually exclusive elements symbolized by two separate entities separated by many walls, ones that do not touch or interact in any shape or form."

She began drawing on the board.

 **World A |||||||||| World B**

"To analyze the effect of a Causality conductor it must first be discussed how they are even created in the first place. For this to be possible, two worlds being considered must be similar in the first place. They should contain the same elements or for lack of better term, they should be parallel worlds of sorts."

 **World A must contain the same elements as World B**

"This is important since the worlds must contain "similar" but not entirely "identical" elements. In order for two worlds to even exchange data, they should at least contain similar elements. Shirogane Takeru will be shown as an example."

 **[World A] |||||||||| [World B]**

 **Takeru A (A) |||||||||| Takeru B (B)**

"Here a Shirogane Takeru exists in both worlds A and B. It is important that the existence called _'Shirogane Takeru' be considered a container_. Parallel worlds will always have the container called 'Shirogane Takeru', who will have the largely the same physical characteristics and setting, but _their contents or data such as memory, skill, experience and such will differ._ "

 **Takeru and every other person is a container and is assigned to a world.**

 **Takeru A should be in World A and Takeru B should be in World B. They carry Data unique to the world they exist in designated as (A) and (B).**

 **Note that:**

 **Takeru A = Alive**

 **Takeru B = Dead, Hence the container in world B is already gone**

"It is also important to note that Takeru A is alive while Takeru B is already dead. This means that the container for Shirogane Takeru in World A is still existing while the container in World B has already died. However, _the data in the container in World B he once held did not disappear._ "

 **Dead container =/= Erasure of Content/Data**

"Now in order to become a causality conductor, Takeru (A) needs to be transferred to [World B]."

 **[World A] ||||||||||| [World B]**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Takeru A(A!+B)**

 **[World A] ||||||||||| [World B]**

"Now here we see what changed. Since the container, Takeru B of world B has already died, the container from World A was physically transferred to world B. Since the containers are identical, the contents or data of world B also left behind by Takeru B, transfers to Takeru A."

 **Data that is assigned to a container will naturally occupy a any container that is similar to what it was assigned to regardless of which world the container originated from.**

 **Since Data from Data B was not erased and another container classified as Takeru appeared, the data attached itself to the container. Hence, Takeru A inherited data (B).**

 **Note that when looking at data content designations, the one with the ! is the dominant content or the 'consciouness'. So (A!+B) means that data/memories/consciousness from world A is dominant in the person.**

"This means Takeru from world A now has data/memories brought from World A as well as the data/memory of the Takeru from world B. However, regardless of what system is being considered, any two things in interaction must always remain in equilibrium. Be reminded that this…"

 **[World A] ||||||||||| [World B]**

 **Takeru A (A) |||||||||| Takeru B (B)**

"… Is the proper arrangement of the two worlds. This means that Takeru (A) should not be in World B. He is a completely foreign element whose existence is neither accepted or recognized as part of the world. Though he is an identical container, he simply does not belong in World B and will actively return to World A while erasing every trace of his presence in there if not anchored."

"This is where Kagami Sumika comes into play."

 **[World A] ||||||||||| [World B]**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[Takeru A(A!+B)] -|=} [Sumika]**

 **[World A] ||||||||||| [World B]**

"Kagami Sumika is able to anchor Taker (A)'s existence to World B. In fact she was the one responsible for bringing Takeru A to World B in the first place. Her longing and desire, coupled with the unknown effects of the G Bomb, had allowed her to make this phenomenon possible."

"In this case, Data (A) carried by Takeru will not interact with any of the denizens of World B. This is because Takeru A is not a native of World B and hence his interactions with its denizens will not facilitate a transfer."

 **In order to facilitate a transfer between, both containers must be from the same world.**

 **Hence, Takeru A, as causality conductor can transfer data to Marimo A.**

 **However, Takeru A, cannot transfer data to Marimo B because they are considered different existences.**

 **On the other hand, Data between two containers of the same classification can share data like Takeru A obtaining data from Takeru B.**

"Hence, in this case even if Takeru carries data (A), no one else will be affected aside from himself since he has to take in data (B) due to the rules we've established. However if he were to forcefully go back to World A while still being anchored it's a different story."

 **[World A] ::::::::::::||||||||||||||||||| [World B]**

 **[Takeru A(A!+B)] ~~~~~~~~~ -|=} [Sumika]**

 **Yuuko A(A) :::::::::||||||||||||||||||| Yuuko B(B)**

 **Marimo A(A) :::::::||||||||||||||||||| Marimo B(B)**

"A breach in the walls of the two worlds are made and _any element that is similar will interact through him_ **."**

"Observe that the two worlds have the same containers. I've already mentioned that data can be shared between containers of the same classification…"

"So like how Takeru A absorbed data (B) since he is a similar container, the same will hold true for other containers such as Marimo and myself. In this case however, the only data that will flow is the ones carried by the container Takeru as he is the only available pathway that can be taken."

 **[World A] :::::::::::::||||||||||||||||| ::::::::::::::[World B]**

 **[Takeru A(A!+B)] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -|=} [Sumika]**

 **Yuuko A(A!+B) ::::::|||||||||||||||||** **:::::::::::::Yuuko B(B)**

 **Marimo A(A!+B)** **::::::|||||||||||||||||** **:::::::::::::** **Marimo B(B)**

"This is how Shirogane Takeru, who forcefully returned to his original world in his moment of despair, brought about the events of data from world B into their similar contained in world A. Note that the transfer of data needs a certain level of interaction before it occurs. Now since the data from world B that Shirogane carried with him was 'Marimo's death', it reflected upon the Marimo of World A."

She could see Shirogane grimace at the reminder but she continued.

"However, how about my status as a causality conductor?"

She erased what she drew and made a new diagram.

"First we need to go back and consider the one instance where Shirogane Takeru had returned to his original world. The one time he had interacted with me from our original world in order to receive the knowledge required to finish my beta version's incomplete work."

"At the time, since Takeru (A) was returning to his original world voluntarily, an extra anchor aside from Kagami Sumika was needed in order to keep his connection to World B as well as keep his existence stable. During this point in time, no volatile data from B was present in Takeru so even if data was shared, nothing drastic would've occurred."

 **[World A] ::::::::::::::::::|||||||||||||| ::::::::::::::::::[World B]**

 **[Takeru A(A!+B)]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** **-|=} [Sumika+Kasumi]**

 **Yuuko A(A) ::::::::::::::::|||||||||||||| :::::::::::::::::Yuuko B(B)**

"Now let us now consider some important facts"

 **~ Takeru had minimized interaction with other people and hence data transfer was minimal.**

 **~ He did not hold any volatile data at the time and all containers he interacted with did not experience any deadly phenomenon like in Marimo's case in the other example.**

 **~ The one person in World A that Takeru Shirogane had significant and meaningful contact with was the Kouzuki Yuuko of that world and had even received an item from her.**

 **~ Takeru was originally a denizen and container of World A so any data he leaves does not get erased.**

 **~ Two, the qualifications to become an anchor is to keep the memory and existence of the person in question.**

"Now, when he returned, it now resulted to the following"

 **[World A] :::::::::::::::::::::::|||||||||| ::::::::::::::::::[World B]**

 **[Yuuko (A(A!+b)] {-|- ~~~~~~~~~[Takeru (A(A!+B)]** **-|=} [Sumika+Kasumi]**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::||||||||||| :::::::::::::::::Yuuko B(B)**

"Hence from the illustration, it can be seen that I had obtained some data from my world B container though only minimal (b), hence I am designated as Yuuko A(A!+b). Furthermore, I had observed and retained Takeru A(A!+B) 's unique existence and had become an observer for him. My memories of him do not deteriorate as he was originally a denizen of the world, however the traces of the data of World B was observed as well, resulting as me becoming an effective minor anchor."

"Now a question you may have is why an anchor would even exist for Takeru (A) when he was originally an existence in World A. The answer is simple, he doesn't. I did not become an anchor for Takeru A(A), I became an anchor specifically for Takeru A(A! +B)"

"Remember that I've told you about the fact that _Elements in World A and B cannot continue to exist without being anchored, this applies to Takeru A(A!+B) because he holds Data from World B_. This extra data isn't supposed to exist in World A and so Takeru A(A!+B) _was never supposed to exist himself,_ he instead became a unique existence that wasn't entirely recognized as a denizen of the world nor was he a complete anomaly."

 **Takeru A(A!+B) is an amalgam that contained data from both worlds and hence is a unique existence.**

"So when I had observed Takeru A(A!+B), I became an anchor as he left an impression on me. Though usually the data from world be would be erased immediately, it was somehow retained in my mind as it was received from a container originally belonging to world A and I had meaningful interaction with him."

 **Meaningful Interaction + Data Received from container native to the world = Retaining the extra foreign data.**

"Now look at that illustration again"

 **[World A] :::::::::::::::::::::::|||||||||| ::::::::::::::::::[World B]**

 **[Yuuko (A(A!+b)] {-|- ~~~~~~~~~[Takeru (A(A!+B)]** **-|=} [Sumika+Kasumi]**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::||||||||||| :::::::::::::::::Yuuko B(B)**

"Now earlier we've established that one of the prerequisites of Kagami's ability to draw another person from a different world and turn them in to a causality conductor was a strong desire for their existence. However Yuuko (B), the container local to the world still exists so there should not have been any reason to generate the strong desire…"

She stopped momentarily and saw Shirogane's fist tightened and his posture straighten up slightly.

"However through repeated and continuous exposure to the original Causality Conductor and his two anchors, Yuuko(B) herself had been established in a unique position…. and that's why **her death** , an event that had not occurred and considered impossible in the time frame that you've all worked in, had created a significant impact."

 **Yuuko B(B) had died despite the event supposedly being impossible or at least highly improbable in the considered time frame based on Shirogane;s experience.**

"Upon her death, the alternative plan despite all preparations for it to run without her fell into shambles. Shirogane at that time had generated an extremely strong desire, one that was reflected onto Kagami and Yashiro. Now, the collective desire held within the three of you, coupled with Kagami's ability made me qualified as a Causality Conductor."

"… However there was a different set of circumstances involved with me. Unlike Takeru(B) who had already died long before Takeru(A) was drawn in, Yuuko (B), World B's container _was still alive in the time frame."_

 **The container Yuuko of world B still existed and hence could not be simply replaced by the container from world A.**

"However, conversion of myself as a causality conductor and my transfer had still taken place, albeit in a different manner. Since my reference point is Shirogane and the time frame he worked in had the living version of me, it meant that only the data I contained instead of the container was carried over."

 **[World A] :::::::::::::::::::::::::||||||||||::::::::::::::::::::: [World B]**

 **[Yuuko(Null)] {-|- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-Takeru A (A+B)** **-|=} [Sumika+Kasumi]**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::||||||||||::::::::::::::::::::: Yuuko B (A!+B)**

"...meaning that the body I have right now is that of Yuuko B while my consciousness is that of Yuuko A. Basically, my consciousness and memories were carried and became the dominant persona of Yuuko B. If this theory is correct then Yuuko A should not contain any data but is still physically present in World A. She is likely in a comatose state or something along such lines."

She dropped the chalk and looked at her audience with some measure of expectation. It seemed all of them had properly listened to her whole lecture though Shirogane seemed to have been in an ill mood from the various reminders of bad experiences he's had.

"What about me retaining my memories in the loops of this world? How would you explain that part?"

"Ah yes, the time recursion you experience. Well that one is actually simpler to explain…"

She took the chalk again and began drawing.

"In order for both worlds to even interact, they need to operate in the same time. Imagine trying to talk interact with another person while riding separate bicycles… if the other is moving too fast, you wouldn't be able to even have a conversation"

 **Word A =============\**

 **Word B =============/**

 **Moves at the same timeframe**

"Now we've talked about how you're being anchored here but we never discussed what happens when you die in a loop or how you accumulate experience."

This time it was Kasumi and Sumika that were clenching their fists.

"However you simply need to consider one important thing. _You have been a single existence from the start._ You were the very same person from the original world that was pulled in by Kagami into this BETA infested world and had since experienced many, _many_ iterations of the same timeframe.

 **World B**

 **= Takeru A is pulled into B**

 **= Takeru A goes through the loop**

 **= Takeru A dies due to various causes**

"That would be a simplified version of the timeframe. I've said it before but Takeru A is not a container local to World B so upon his death here should've caused a reset in the state of both worlds, bringing the original state of equilibrium.

 **Takeru A dying in World B means a reset should occur and Takeru A should've been restored in World A, as if he was never even pulled in World B.**

"However Takeru A was _still_ being anchored by Kagami's undoubtedly strong desire. So much that she not only transcended space _but time as well._ "

Everyone had leveled a stare at Sumika who was bashful at the comment. She only responded with a large grin.

"So every single time Takeru A died and was supposed to come back to World A, he was once again drawn back by Kagami to a specific time point in World B."

 **The data from world B obtained by Takeru A should have been removed upon his death.**

"This is why you were originally unable to recall any preceding loops you've experienced but of course, as I've stated earlier, the death of the container doesn't mean the erasure of the data he's accumulated. Essentially, due to you repeated and continuous interaction with World B and its failure to remove you, you had forced yourself to become an exception to the rules."

 **Repeated and Continued Interaction with World B and its denizens = Establishment of existence.**

"So in order for the world to keep itself stable, _it started treating you as an exception and eventually gave you the right to exist within it._ This means that instead of treating you as an anomaly and trying to kick you out at every opportunity, the world had decided to instead treat you as a welcome guest that will eventually leave given enough time."

 **Right to exist = Right to retain data within the world**

"That's why at some point, the information that was being removed from you stopped getting purged every time you restarted loop. _You started retaining the data you've gained but that is only for as long as you stay in this world._ The second you or I return to the original world, our memories and everything we gained in here should effectively be purged."

 **Data obtained in World B will be retained no matter how many iterations but cannot be brought back to World A.**

"In summary, even if you die, all experiences and knowledge you've gained will stay with you as well as physical changes to your body. You will continue to restart the loop for as long as Kagami Sumika and Yashiro Kasumi anchor you. Finally, everything you've gained from this world will disappear when you go back to the original one. These rules should also effectively apply to me."

The complicated look on Sumika's face told her exactly how the girl felt about the situation. Fortunately, the bratty dense idiot she once she had already matured enough to pick up subtle changes in the mood of women and had comforted Sumika with a pat on the head.

"I understand. The theory is pretty sound and covers all the details we've gathered. Now the only thing left is to discuss our actual plan of action"

Without warning, the caring boy comforting the girl in love with him changed into a hardened battle-forged soldier. He had a serious look, one that she wasn't accustomed to seeing even now.

"Yes… there several approaches we can take. However, from your experience alone we can see that this won't be an easy battle…"

She considered the possibilities and the resources they had. They still lacked information despite her position and Shirogane's experiences so that was the first thing to address.

"Hmmm… well now there's a plan I can suggest, it's extremely long term and would definitely take a toll on all of us but it's the best one we have. After all…. time itself and even death had already stopped mattering to you and I when we had become Causality Conductors"

They would find a way to win. No matter how hopeless it seemed.

 **==== The Witch and the White Knight ====**

 **A/N: aaand there we go. That was a large amount of exposition, sorry bout that... but well what little plan I had for this story could only be used after establishing this. That and I wanted to show my take on how the heck the Casual conduction thing worked and how it helped Takeru accumulate experience like that.**

 **Hope that you guys actually understood that, the diagrams were plain irritating to make due to formatting.  
**

* * *

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **NeoBushido - Hope this suffices in explaining the theory of how I made Yuuko into a causality conductor. It was actually rather difficult to put... but well hopefully it translated well enough to the readers. I'm slightly feeling a bit guilty for the whole getting a head start on this premise since i don't quite have the time to dedicate my all in writing the fic...**

 **SnowsBlaze - As i've stated, i hoped the theory was easy to understand. I do have good reason to use Extra Yuuko instead of Beta Yuuko of course.**

 **shikyoseinen - Quite! The whole idea that spurned the creation of this story writing a mature Takeru paired with Yuuko being both for shipping reasons, Yuuko character development, and the opportunity to write them trolling other people. One of the reasons Extra Yuuko was used for this story is well... I need her to troll people and BETA Yuuko already lost all her fun. Is Takeru going to join in? Of course, it would be weird not to.=**

 **HeroBladeRiyet, vgonzalezvilela, Ressan - Thank you for taking the time to review and I'm happy all of you enjoyed that chapter.**

* * *

 **Leave a Review if you feel like it. Any corrections and or speculations are welcome, criticisms to and all that.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
